Codex of the Omega
The Codex Of The Omega, also known as the Omega Codex is a mysterious book written in the First Century AD. The book is notable (and controversial) for containing a phrase known as the Omega Phrase. This phrase, if spoken, would resurrect any deceased living organisms within the victinity of the person who spoke the words. People and animals who have been resurrected using the book are known as the Resurrected, the Reborn, or the Restored. History Ancient History The origins of the Codex of the Omega are shrouded in mystery: no one knows who was the book's original author, though it is known that Roman scholar and resident of the city of Pompeii Tiberius Caeparius Familiaris obtained the book from a friend who also was inquiring as to who wrote it. He studied the book for quite some time, but his studies were interrupted on February 5, AD 62, when a powerful earthquake struck the city of Pompeii. Tiberius soon traveled to Gaul to speak with other Romans who had heard of the book for further investigation, but was soon forced to stay in Rome when Pompeii was destroyed by Vesuvius in AD 79. While staying in Rome, Tiberius spoke with a sage who was familiar with the book, hoping to obtain answers regarding its ability to resurrect the dead, though she failed to tell him any useful information. Before Tiberius died, he wrote a letter to family friends asking him to bury the book alongside him. On his deathbed, Tiberius lamented that he was unable to solve the mystery of the book during his life. American Revolution TBA First War against the Babylon Coalition The Codex of the Omega became one of the catalysts for the First War against the Babylon Coalition when it was stolen from a Los Angeles museum in 1947. During the investigation and attempt to get it back, a series of terrifying revelations led to a full-blown war against the organization. The book was never returned to the museum in LA where it was stolen from-at least until 2019, when it was accidentally found by Edward Maglio in the cave where it was kept by its thieves, who tried to test the infamous phrase that would supposedly ressurrect the dead. He was initially skeptical about the book's infamous Omega Phrase's ability to resurrect the dead, but found out for himself that the Omega Phrase had real power after all when, after he spoke the Omega Phrase aloud, all of the police officers and criminals who died inside the cave were resurrected, much to Edward's shock. Resurrecting the Soviet Union In the summer of 2019, Edward Maglio accidentally witnessed a team of seemingly advanced soldiers robbing a history museum in San Francisco, California. When he attempted to stop them, he found himself being subdued and taken down in a matter of minutes with advanced martial arts. Before collapsing, Edward happened to see one of the soldiers carrying off a strange book, later revealed to be the Codex of the Omega. He relayed the information to his friend Lewis Jordan before losing consciousness while Lewis called the police. As soon as he was released, Edward immediately went to work with his friend Lewis investigating the theft. Chasing a series of leads across San Francisco, California, he learned about the Five Deaths, a team of five ex-US soldiers that went rogue and were currently possessing the Codex of the Omega. He later witnessed one of the thieves having a suspicious phone call and tailed the thief to a hideout in a San Francisco alley. There, he overheard the name "Iron Wolf" being spoken of. He was later surprised to see a Russian woman named Zina Volkova-who supposedly died in the 1970s-alive and well and speaking with the ex-soldiers, revealing that the book was being used to resurrect relics of the Soviet Union as part of some complex plot to bring the USSR back in Russia. Fortunately, thanks to a whistleblower, the conspiracy was averted. Campaign against Atlas Biomedical In the early winter of 2019, the Codex of the Omega was stolen from the American Museum of Natural History during a burglary perpetrated by employees of Atlas Biomedical, a corrupt pharmaceutical company. However, the thieves eventually found themselves the target of another theft when a cat burglar stole the Codex herself, intending to give it to somebody else. This attracted the attention of Edward Maglio and his circle of friends, who decided to investigate the Codex of the Omega in order to figure out what would make the book a target for theft, which eventually kickstarted a campaign against Atlas Biomedical. "Instrument of Witchcraft" Following the rediscovery of the Codex of the Omega, numerous conservative Christian groups denounced the book as a "Satanic instrument of witchcraft" and called for its destruction. Similarly, the Westboro Baptist Church challenged anyone who got ahold of the book to "burn it immediately." So far nobody has been successful in destroying the book. The Omega Phrase The Omega Phrase is a controversial Roman phrase contained in the Codex of the Omega that, if spoken, could resurrect the dead. Initial rumors reported that those that were resurrected would become zombies, but it was later proven to be false: when brought back to life, the resurrected people, known as "the Resurrected", would come back the same age they were when they died. The Omega phrase is rendered as such: "Ergo Ego Spiro Habito, Ergo Ego Spiro Existo" (I breathe and live, I breathe and exist). Reciting this phrase once over a person's grave would resurrect the person. Reciting this in a cemetery would resurrect anyone within the vicinity of the person who spoke the words. Thanks to the discovery of numerous cryptids, as well as the events of Operation Southern Lights in 2023, it was later revealed that the Omega Phrase could also resurrect extinct animals from the dead. Resurrection Mechanics Limitations Although the Omega Phrase in the book has the power to resurrect anybody, there are some limitations: *Though there is no limit to the number of people that can be resurrected using the Omega Phrase in the book, the book can only be used ten times per day; if the book is used to resurrect ten people on January 3, 2019, the user will have to wait until January 4th of 2019 before the book can be used again. *It does not work on time travelers; if a person from 2025 time travels to the year 1903 and then dies in the year 1903, he or she cannot be brought back whatsoever (and vice versa for people who have time traveled from the past who die in the future). However, the only way to bypass this rule is to return the dead person back to the year he or she came from. It's only after the corpse can be returned that the dead person can be brought back using the Omega Phrase. Caveats The Omega Phrase also has caveats that clarify how the resurrection process works: *People who are brought back using the Omega Phrase will not come back as zombies or super old people. A person resurrected with the Omega Phrase will come back the same age they were when they died, regardless of the time period the in which the person has lived and died (ex: A young girl who died in the year 1900 at the age of 12 will return as a 12-year old even if she was resurrected in the year 2030). There is an exception for people who died in their fifties and older. *There is a one-week cooldown period once the book is used to resurrect someone. Temporary superpowers Anyone who is resurrected using the Omega Codex is gifted with temporary superpowers, which are listed below: *'Invincibility': Those who are resurrected using the Omega Codex will be invincible for one hour before becoming mortal again. *'Temporal immunity': The resurrected individual will be given temporary immunity from diseases. However, after approximately three days after the day of that person's resurrection, he or she will once again be vulnerable to diseases. Mass Resurrections If the Omega Phrase is spoken in the middle of a mass grave or in the midst of a pile of dead bodies, everyone-both human and animal-who was buried at that mass grave will be instantly resurrected. This is known as a mass resurrection. Mass resurrections can also happen if the voice of the person who speaks the Omega Phrase is amplified to the point where all dead people within a wide radius can hear it. However, this can only happen once per week. Other mechanics *'Age reset': Any human being who has died of old age, or died old, will return thirty years younger. However, this principle only applies to individuals who died at the age of 50 and above. The Resurrected Main article: The Restored The following is a list of confirmed humans and animals that were resurrected using the Codex. Human beings NOTE: This includes historical figures *Scott Atkinson *Sonny Gould *Larry Hunter *Houston Church *Dexter West *Anne Frank *George Orwell *Napoleon Bonaparte I * Sun Tzu *Lao Tzu *Alexander the Great *Spartacus *Sitting Bull *Toussaint Louverture *Hannibal Barca *Rosa Shanina *Aliya Moldagulova *Simo Häyhä /The White Death *Mikhail Kalashnikov *J.R.R. Tolkien *C.S. Lewis *John Paul Jones *Nikola Tesla *Albert Einstein *Ben Franklin *Malcolm X *Martin Luther King Jr. *Confucius *Soren Kierkegaard *Fyodor Dostoevsky *Buddha *Karl Marx Animals *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Megaloceros *Velociraptor *Dromaeosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Arctodus *American Lion *Cave Lion *Mastodon *Woolly Mammoth *Andrewsarchus *Hyaenodon *Megalodon *Quagga *Auroch *Giganotosaurus *Spinosaurus *Kyle Bates' pet dog Fido *Megalosaurus *Formicium Giganteum (Giant ant) *Dunkleosteus Gallery General Codex of the Omega.png People resurrected Toussaint Louverture.jpg|Toussaint Louverture Spartacus.jpg|Spartacus Soren Kierkegaard.jpg|Søren Kierkegaard Sitting Bull.jpg|Sitting Bull Simo Häyhä.jpg|Simo Häyhä Rosa Shanina.jpg|Rosa Shanina Nikola Tesla.JPG|Nikola Tesla Napoleon Bonaparte I.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte I Mikhail Kalashnikov.jpg|Mikhail Kalashnikov Martin Luther King Jr.jpg|Martin Luther King Junior Malcolm X.jpg|Malcolm X Lao Tzu.jpg|Lao Tzu Karl Marx.jpg|Karl Marx John Paul Jones.jpg|John Paul Jones J.R.R. Tolkien.jpg|J.R.R. Tolkien Hannibal Barca.jpg|Hannibal Barca George Orwell.jpg|George Orwell Fyodor Dostoevsky.jpg|Fyodor Dostoevsky Confucius.jpg|Confucius Clive Staples Lewis.JPG|C.S. Lewis Buddha statue.jpg|Buddha Anne Frank.jpg|Anne Frank Aliya Moldagulova.jpg|Aliya Moldagulova Alexander the Great.jpg|Alexander the Great Albert Einstein.jpg|Albert Einstein Sun Tzu.jpg|Sun Tzu Attila the Hun.jpg|Attila the Hun Caesar Augustus statue.jpg|Caesar Augustus Animals resurrected Therizinosaurus.jpg|Therizinosaurus Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus Basilosaurus.png|Basilosaurus Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus Utahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor Dunkleostus.png|Dunkleosteus Deinotherium.jpg|Deinotherium Category:Objects of interest